Investigations in the Immunopathology Section are on chemotactic and other immune effector responses of leukocytes. The emphasis is on chemotaxis, a mechanism by which cells are attracted to inflammatory sites, delayed hypersensitivity reactions and growing tumors. The project includes chemistry and biology of bacterial derived chemotactic factors, characterization of a serum protein that modulates macrophage motility and definition of functional subpopulations of blood monocytes.